undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured Character selection
Featured Characters Selection The Featured Character selection page is where the users can nominate a character from any story to be featured on the front page. This character will be recognized for its significance in the story, and its effect on the readers. Anyone can nominate characters including their own, but you can't vote on your own character. The character will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a character below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Character Name (linked format) from Story Page (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** This character was extremely well-written, and his/her actions were vivid in the story.--User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This character isn't really that significant. He/she's more like a background character waiting get killed.--User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Open Nominations Texas Starr from Hope On The Rocks *Nominated by: Fitz0021 *I am not going to lie, in the first 10-15 issues of Hope On The Rocks, I hated Texas. He was mean and annoying... which is what I love now. His character progression throughout the series has been amazing. He went from a mean, self-centered person to a man who cares about the group. He deserves a main page spot! * I think Tex is a very well written character and hedeserves to be a featured character. I like how you only see his POV in the final issue. Thewalkingdead123 (talk) 02:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Doug Tallie from Surviving, Not Living *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *I wrote Doug because I thought it would be fun to see how Headaches would write him. I gotta say, I am surprised. You have done a very well job, and I hope you continue to write your characters like you do. Whether it is Doug or someone else, that doesn't matter. Keep it up! Nina from Apocalypse Life *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Nina is a pretty new character in AL (as of issue 28) but OH LAWD, she's one of my favorite characters out of all the stories I've read on this wiki. She's unique and likeable, and her interest in music and her relationship with Meredith is one of the standout features of her character. Still, she's believeable, and I hope her time in Apocalypse Life lasts a long while, 'cause I know she can only get better as time goes on. * So first of all, let me just say Nina is by far one of the best characters and one I have adorned on the site! She is so cool, can be a badass, and she as well can be a sweetheard <3! She is so cool, she was worthy enough by KP to get her own side story! KP did an amazing job writing her! So defiantly, she should be character of the month! X3picWarfareX (talk) 15:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) * Let me say Nina is one of me favorite characts on this wiki. She is likable and realistic and there is something unique about her too me. She is my favorite character In Apocalypse life and I cant wait to see her spin off. TEAM NIN TheInfected (talk) 05:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sniper from The End *Nominated by KuT. *She is an awsome girl from a mob family in a great story about survival. She also uses a cool hatchet as her weapon. Both her parents sadley died during the apocolypse but she was able to find a knew group on her own at only 9 years of age. That alone should be why Sydney 'Sniper' Romanov should be the next featured character. Leigh from Eden Rising *Nominated by KuT *Leigh is BA and Hawt and Sexy and Hawt and Curious and Hawt and CONTROLLED. She is so cool though even though she doesn't appeal to a lot of the readers after they figure out her past. She is a very appropriate to be next character of the month. * Leigh is a villain. I hate Leigh. I hate Leigh more than any other character on this wiki. Leigh has done evil things. The fact that Johno has made me dislike a fictional character this much (dude, I can't even detach Leigh from her actress, sorry Rose Byrne) shows his skills as a writer and how deep this character goes. To create a villain like this, where whether you love her or hate her you have a strong opinion on her, is like....really freaking hard to do. And no one has done it like Johno has done with Leigh, imo. Definitely deserves to be the first villain that's featured. Walkerbait22 (talk) 02:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) * I hate Leigh, I do. She is evil and as Bait said above me, John has skills for making me hate her so much. However her character is so deep. Her motovations, her personality, and her relationships. I find her a turly amazing villian and is one of my personal favorites on the wiki. She defintly left her mark on ER, on the wiki, and on me. Although I hate this bitch, she is a great character. TheInfected (talk) 23:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Paul Alexander from Low on Time *Nominated by Bait *Paul is easily my favorite character in LoT. He has one of the most interesting backstories (which Fitz explains masterfully through flashbacks), and his relationship (not necessarily romantic) with Amanda has been one of my favorites to watch develop. She's just a quiet, traumatized girl that lost her sister but he's been there for her since then, which is one of the reasons he's so awesome <3. If LoT gets a featured char, it should definitely be him. Walkerbait22 (talk) 02:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) * Paul is awesome! He is athletic, good-looking, and caring! 3 traits that cant get you a girl, and a reader! But yea, all seriousness, he is very awesome, and well written! Each time I get a chance to see him, I always look forward to seeing what he has to say! This is why he should be character of the month X3picWarfareX (talk) 02:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Lam Kendal from Say Goodbye To America *Lam was onced a small town cop stuck in hell who had lost a few friends either in the apocalypse or not. He became Malcolm Marsh's right hand man until his death Alice from Apocalypse Life *Nominated by Bait *Has Alice seriously never been nominated? I'm surprised I didn't do this sooner but here goes: I think it's a pretty widely-held opinion that Alice is one of the top female characters on all of UFSW. Without spoiling anything, I will say that the turns her relationship with Julius takes are pretty amazing, and she, in general, has come a long way. She has natural human flaws that make you sympathize rather than dislike her; she uses a fucking sledgehammer to kill walkers; truth be told, she got hella more swag than Julius (sorry bro); and, it's obvious KP has put a lot of work into making her character complex rather than superficial walking eye-candy, which she couldn't be more far from. (not to mention we need more females featured. This place has been a sausage fest of characters doe) Walkerbait22 (talk) 16:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) * OMG YEESSS! Alice is THE antithesis of what you'd expect somebody in the apocalypse to be! Rather than be scared for her life constantly, Alice sees the apocalype as her chance for true freedom and lives her days in apocalypse without much fear. This alone is what makes Alice my favorite female on the wiki and her beautiful relationship with Julius is just icing on the cake! KP, well done! PBR Sharpshoot (talk) 18:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) * YESPLSYESPLSYESPLX. Like PBR saod, Alice is the antithesis of what someone would be. She's not a scared lil girl, no she is a strong won who wants to be free of the bonds of the world before. Her relationship with Julius, and her character is just amazin. Alice is def one of the best female leads on the wiki and I def wanna see more of her story in AL. TheInfected (talk) 19:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ken Myers Jr. from Fear The Living *Nominated by: TheInfected *Ken is a pimp, anyone who denies that is dumb. But of course thats not the only reason Ken should be featured. His development through Beside the Dying Fire/FTL has been great, seeing him turn from a normal teenager to a complete douche leader. His arcs throughout FTL are good, he knows how to fight, and he is a pimp. I don't know how it could get much better, and I for one can't wait to see where Ken ends up. Okay, as much as I hate him for killing *UFSWHG spoilers* Akira, yeah, he's a pretty good character. I like his development, it's unique imo. His series of girlfriends are what makes me happy you're still in my heart, karen i really can't wait to see what happens to Ken later later in the series ;) [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 19:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Nope Ken is a gey peeta, do not vote for him. Finished Nominations Billie Starr from Dead Frontier (Closed) *Nominated by: NAGILLUM *Billie is one of the most well-written characters of any story featured on this wiki. Her character progression and growth is really believable, and her personality and sense of humor make her a great character. ** I agree, though I haven't read much of Dead Frontier. From what I read, Billie seems like a cool character. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I too agree. Billie has so many different sides to her personality and Walkerbait22 has been amazing at writing her. Headaches (talk) 19:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree! She is my favorite character from Dead Frontier by a mile. Like Headches said, Walkerbait22 has been incredible at writing her. -- Fitz0021 19:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ** This is awesome to hear! Billie is one of my favorites to write, so it's awesome you all like her so much. Thanks for the support! Walkerbait22 (talk) 01:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Might as well join in. Headaches is awesome for suggesting her, and Walkerbait has done an outstanding job writing her out. We've seen so many ups and downs that adds to her complex character. I'd love to see her in the front page. --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree with KP, Billie is such an awesome character and Walkerbait writes her super good so yeah she should be on the home page. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 12:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Could not agree more. So well-written, well-developed, and her reactions have been so incredibly human. Definitely deserves to be our next 'Character of the Month' Johno1995 (talk) 16:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ash from Eden Rising (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Ash is an amazing character, and clearly a fan favorite. He's this tough kid on the outside with great backstory (Birthday, anyone?). John does an amazing job of getting inside Ash's head and making you sympathize with this kid. He's consistently been one of my favorites throughout Eden Rising's long journey. Walkerbait22 (talk) 21:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) * He's my favorite character in the entire Wiki. I'm serious, I really like him. I really can relate to him (In a point). Ash really deserves to be a featured character.--Pops Capo (talk) 11:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) * He's this little kid in the story. Just... a little kid. But he packs a punch. He's a really complex character and he's got this charisma that you can't help but give in to. I only read a bit I'm already fully aware that Ash is an awesome character.--KnowledgeProspector (talk) 22:01, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * I've only read the first season and half of the second season of Eden, but he is my favorite character hands down. He is awesome and he has made an awesome transition and developed really well. He deserves to be a featured character. --Fitz0021 10:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks so much for the nomination AJ and for all of the support guys. It means a lot, makes me so happy to see Ash get appreciated! You guys are the best. Johno1995 (talk) Michael Ashcrofty from Mercy (Closed) * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Michael is a very well-written character and more than just an anchor. Furthermore, he is my favorite from Mercy. Deserves a spot on the front page. ** Agreed, definitely a standout character and very well-written. Johno1995 (talk) ** Michael is a great, relatable protagonist. Should be a featured character. Walkerbait22 (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ** Michael is a man who is just wants to be with his family. It is somehting we can all relate to. Plus, Mercy needs one of their characters on the front page, and Michael is the best man for the job. Cartman is awesome (talk) 17:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Michael is a man on a mission, and doesn't look lik ehe'll be stopped. He is easily one of the most relatable protagonists on the Wiki. He desrves the featured spot. Fitz0021 (talk) 19:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Julius Petero from Apocalypse Life (Closed) *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *Julius is such an awesome character in Apocalypse Life, one of my faviroute characters on the whole wiki of whole time. I also like his backstory and personality. In my opinion he deserves to be on the main page and im looking forward to see more of his adventures. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 22:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * Julius is probably one of the most relatable and human characters out of all the characters on the Wiki. He has believable reactions and desires that make you root for him throughout this crazeh journey in Apocalypse Life. Walkerbait22 (talk) 22:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * I've only read a bit of Apocalypse Life thus far, but I have to say that Julius is absolutely one of the most believable characters I've seen written on the site. I see good development in his future because of the strong foundation the excellent writing of this story has given him. Definitely a deserved nominee. Johno1995 (talk) 02:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) * I love Julius a lot! He is defiantly well written all around! He seems to always know the right things to do in the right situations. This defiantly keeps me wanting to come back to see his world of the Zombie Apocalyspe! X3picWarfareX (talk) 04:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Cole Pruitt from Dead Frontier (Closed)' *'Nominated by X3picWarfareX ' *'First of all... Why hasn't Cole been auditioned before?!?! Like oh my gosh! He like literally my favorite character of all stories! Cole is very well written, and it has been awesome seeing him grow from a innocent man, the the badass he is today! Not to mention, he is a pimp, and Alfred's cousin! :D' ** Agreed, Cole is a great lead character. He has a lot of intricacies about him, a lot of morally grey decisions. He's a bit reckless, he's imperfect, but it makes him interesting. Johno1995 (talk) 00:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ** Cole has been the silent protagonist of Dead Frontier. You know him as this one, wimpy screenwriter at the beginning of the story. His development is realistic; he doesn't necessarily turn into this badass, because his reactions are real. But as he gave way to more realistic reactions, he... does develop into this badass bastard we know and love today. Again, realistic. And c'mon now, this boy be portrayed by Hayden Christensen. That boi be hella good-lookin'. I support Cole. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 09:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ** I love Cole man, He is a badass Drunka. He so cool and well written. His development is so well done, he is what people would most likely become. #TeamCole Lee Everett (talk) 05:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Conner Kilderry from Extinction (closed) *Though I'm only a few issues into Extinction, I can tell that Conner is a guy with a lot of depth. He's been through a shit ton, and the way Danny writes him, we can all feel the hardships he's gone through. Quite the hardass and always a fighter, Conner was once a family man and it adds a lot of depth to his character. I'm anxious to read more and learn more about Conner. Johno1995 (talk) 02:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) * Conner is a really complicated character who's been through a lot of shit. He's written amazballs, and has good development. and he is apocalypse jesus :D * Connor is awesome! He is so unique in many ways, and its nearly impossible to figure how someone lasted 25 years into the post-apocalyspe! That's crazy! But you know? Connor did it! I've enoyed reading him since he is well-written, and I'll defiantly look foward to more! X3picWarfareX (talk) 21:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) * Conner is a great protagonist, and Danny has written him really well so far. He's not the most loving/lovable guy, but seeing him change has been interesting, and his relationship with Ash is the highlight of the story imo. It's pretty early in the story, and I want to see where Conner goes from here :) Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hannah Fleetwood from Dead Frontier (Closed) *Nominated by: Johno1995 *The evolution of Hannah was astounding. So much time was spent nailing down this character and having her leave her mark on the show. Whether you loved her or hated her, there is no denying everyone had an opinion on her. Hannah's development was so well-written, so enjoyable for me to watch her grow. While my other favorite character Adam has been taken on a journey too, his has been more subtle, while Hannah in contrast was very in-your-face in her development. It was easy to see, it was there, and it was never forced and she was never a "Mary Sue". She was never perfect. She made terrible mistakes (Brady, anyone?), she was human, and she changed right in front of our faces. It was incredible to read her growth. * (SPOILER ALERT) Okay so first off, Hannah is a very interesting character. I really as well love her character development, I as well loved the time/way she unfortunatly was killed. Hannah started from the bottom as just a princess. Then she grew some woman balls (I still bang her). I loved the way Bait did her! She was very sweet at times, and as well comforted Cole. I can't remember anytimes where she ticked me off, but in the end I still like her :3 X3picWarfareX (talk) 01:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) * THIS VOTE IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE OF FELICITY JONES..... okay, okay, yes, it's got a little bit something to do with that. :( But the first time Jones graced this wiki, she was known as Hannah... AJ did an outstanding job characterizing her and turning her into this sweet kid teacher girl, pitted into the apocalypse. Her development becomes extremely realistic; she's victimized by the cruel aspects of the end of the world, turning her into this scarred individual. Her death is a reminder that the apocalypse is freaking evil, because it'll do what it can to grab your loved one away from your hands. :( --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 00:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) * Hannah still remains one of my favorites in the story. Her devlopment was amazaing as was her whole story arc. She started from a princess to a mini badass,As John said everyone had an opinion on her. In all Hannah was fucking amazing and I still miss her